Frameups
In all media, A frameup or setup is the act of the hero being framed by the villain or a hero, that is, providing false evidence or false testimony in order to falsely prove someone guilty of a crime. Sometimes, the person who is framing someone else is the actual perpetrator of the crime. In other cases it is an attempt by law enforcement to get around due process. Motives include getting rid of political dissidents or "correcting" what they see as the court's mistake. Some lawbreakers will try to claim they were framed as a defense strategy. The protagonist must prove his/her innocence by evidence from the antagonist, which is not an easy task. When doing so, they may create an alter ego/new identity for hiding their identity, or have someone else do the task instead. Anything could be happened when they managed to prove their innocence: *Discovers the antagonist' conspiracy on something that would threatened the safety of their home/planet/universe/current reality. *Final battle against the antagonist. Examples *Corvo Attano is framed by Hiram Burrows for the murder of Empress that he didn't do. *Milhouse Van Houten was framed by a wild boar for eating all of the students snacks from their cooler, for which he didn't do. Later he admitted he only stole two sandwiches and a bag of Doritos. *Jessie the Cowgirl is framed by the Prospector (aka Stinky Pete) for turning on the TV, for which she didn't do. *Peter Griffin was framed by Stewie Griffin for murdering Lois Griffin, for which he didn't do. *Darkwing Duck is framed by Negaduck for a series of crimes committed in St. Canard, for which he didn't do. *Mr. Krabs is framed by Plankton for stealing Neptune's crown and left to die in 6 days if SpongeBob fails to retrieve it, which he didn't do. *Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers were framed by Principal Deedle for vandalizing Coolsville High School, for which they didn't do. *Kovu is framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush, for which he didn't do. *Miss Red, a beautiful singer, is framed by Professor Moriarty for the thefts committed in London in the film, for which she didn't commit. *Twilight Sparkle was framed by Sunset Shimmer for destoying Fall Formal decorations, which she didn't do. *Peter Parker was accused by Harry Osborn, believing he killed his father Norman Osborn, for which he didn't do. (Harry's butler explained to Harry that his father got impaled by his own glider) *B has been framed by Scott for sabotaging the challenge and blaming it on him. *Roger Rabbit was framed by Judge Doom for murdering Marvin Acme at the Acme Factory, for which he did not do. *Deon Wilson was framed by Vincent Moore for shutting down his own police scout robot creation, also causes Hippo and his gangsters to start a war in the city, for which he didn't do. *BB, Freezbone and Mostart were framed by Hitt, Kurtz and Lady Lux for stealing an ancient violin from a museum, for which they didn't do. *Ahsoka Tano was framed by Barriss Offee for bombing the Jedi Temple and committing crimes, for which she didn't do. *Jensen Ames was framed by a criminal named Pachenko for killing his wife Suzy Ames, for which he didn't do. (Although it was revealed that Claire Hennessey and Darryl Ulrich made him do it, so he can be brought in as her Frankenstein). *Due to a body swap, Gwen Tennyson was framed by Charmcaster for doing some destruction at a small town called Salem, for which she didn't commit. After Charmcaster and Gwen swap bodies, she punched Gwen (who's in Charmcaster's body), preventing her for warning Ben and Max about the body swap. After Gwen was arrested and sent to juvie for the destruction she didn't do, Charmcaster plans to swap bodies with Ben in order to get the Omnitrix undetected. *Dawn has been framed by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings, for which she didn't commit. *Jimmy Neutron was framed by Bueford Lee Stormshuckle for sneaking into his lab, stealing the Hypno Ray, Laser lance, and Jimmy's Report Card, for which he didn't do. *Ben Tennyson was framed by Kevin Levin for committing crimes around the city, for which he didn't do. (It was Kevin's look-alike aliens from the omnitrix when he last fought with him). *Storm Shadow has been framed by Zartan for killing The Hard Master, for something he didn't do. *The Terminator was framed by the T-1000 for murdering John Connor's guardians Janelle and Todd Voight, for something he didn't do. *Brad Barrett was framed by General Xaviax, for cheating in a motocrossing event, for something he would never do. *Lee Ping was framed by Lynch Webber (aka Radcircles) for doing "The Prank" at A. Nigma High, for which he didn't do. He was also framed by Bradley Von Chillstein for doing The Second Prank during the "Save The Rainforest Dance", due to him being jealous of how popular Lee was becoming, so he pulled his own prank. *Bruce Banner (aka The Hulk) was framed by Thunderbolt Ross (aka Red Hulk) for attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and harming the agents, for which he didn't do. *Gromit was framed by Preston for sheep rustling, for which he didn't do. Also, he was framed by Piella Bakewell for biting her arm. *Fry was framed by Dr. Zoidberg for destroying a scale replica of the universe's largest bottle, for which he didn't do. *Mater is framed by Sir Miles Axlerod for leaking oil at the party in Japan, for which he didn't do. *Jason Johnston was both framed by Quincy Maroone for shoplifting at the grocery store, for which he didn't do. *Timmy Turner is framed by Vicky for vandalizing the Turner family house, for which he didn't do. *Krusty the Clown is framed by Sideshow Bob for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, for which he didn't do. *Arnold is framed by Harold, Stinky and Sid for mooning Principal Wartz, for which he didn't do. *SpongeBob SquarePants is framed by Patrick for drawing a mean doodle of Mrs. Puff, for which he didn't do. *Carl Johnson is framed by Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski for the murder of a fellow police officer for which he didn't do. *Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are both framed by one of the ghosts and Dash Baxter for vandalizing the school cafeteria, for which they didn't do. *The Ed's were framed by Jimmy for ruining and vandalizing the friendship day celebrations for which they didn't do. *Donkey Kong is framed by King K. Rool and his Kremling Krew for forleaving a banana peel for Candy Kong to slip on, stealing Funky Kong's surfboard, for bad mouthing Dixie Kong, and for wrecking Cranky's cabin, but DK hasn't done any of these things. *Bart Simpson is framed by Jessica Lovejoy for stealing money from the church's collection basket, for which he didn't do. He was also framed by Groundskeeper Willie who pulled the Easter prank because he and his Scottish people hate Easter so he decided to mimic Bart's pranks. *Alistair Krei was framed by Robert Callaghan, for setting the university on fire and presumingly killing Hiro's older brother Tadashi Hamada, for which he didn't do. *Popeye is framed by Bluto for scaring Olive Oyl, for which he didn't do. *The Autobots were framed by Harold Attinger and Cemetery Wind, believing they've caused the battle of Chicago, five years ago, for which they didn't do at all. (It was the Decepticons and Dylan Gould who were responsible for causing it). *Carrie and Devin were framed by Jacques and Josee for undoing the hatches that connects the train carriages, for which they didn't do. *The G.I. Joes are framed for stealing nuclear warheads from Pakistan, when they were tasked by the U.S. President with retrieving them. The President was actually Zartan in disguise, and he convinced the world that the Joes stole the warheads, and the Joe ninja Snake Eyes - who turned out to be Storm Shadow, also in disguise - killed the President of Pakistan. *Ash Ketchum, Brock and Todd are framed by Butch and Cassidy for attempting to steal the Pokémon from the breeding center. The breeding center turned out to be a scam to steal other trainer's Pokémon, and Butch and Cassidy turned out to be from an evil organization called Team Rocket. *Jack Dawson is framed by Cal Hockley for stealing the Heart of The Ocean Diamond necklace. *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad was framed for trading the stolen red motor car to Mr. Winkie and his weasel bandits who did actually stolen the red motor car. *Underdog was framed for stealing stuff in the city, (Which was his Doppelganger, Tap-Tap) and for stealing all the gold bricks while guarding them (Which it was Riff Raff who did steal all the gold bricks). *Fred Flintstone was framed by Cliff Vandercave for embezzling Slate & Co. and firing all the quarry workers. *Stanley Ipkiss is framed by Dorian Tyrell and his henchmen for stealing the money from the bank, for which he didn't do. *Mario is framed by Bowser Jr. for using Graffiti on Isle Delfino (Which was actually Bowser Jr. disguised as Shadow Mario), for which he didn't do. *Sinbad is framed by Eris for stealing the book for which he didn't do. *Bloo and his friends were framed by Bendy for all of the wrongdoings in the house, for which they didn't do. *Miss Piggy was framed for stealing Lady Holiday's necklace which she didn't do it (It was Nicky Holiday and his henchgirls). *Sonic the Hedgehog is framed by Shadow for robbing the bank and stealing the Green Chaos Emerald, for which he didn't do. *Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley are both framed by Dash Baxter for the food fight in the cafeteria, for which they didn't do. *Aladdin was framed by Jafar for murdering the Sultan (although the Sultan was actually still alive and captured by Jafar). *Rainbow Dash was framed by Wind Rider for stalling Spitfire and writing a fake letter to the other Wonderbolts that she has to care for her sick mother, which she didn't do. *Wendy Testaburger is framed by Eric Cartman for killing the innocent Smurfs, in which she didn't do. *Tracy Turnblad is framed by Amber Von Tussle for drawing a mean doodle of their teacher, in which she didn't do. *Kermit the Frog was framed by Constantine for stealing England's crown jewels, for which he didn't do. *Buster Bunny was framed by Montana Max and his street gang for stealing the slushy machine, for which he didn't do. *Tom Tucker was framed by Diane Simmons for murdering Stephanie, James Woods, Priscilla, Muriel Goldman and Derek Wilcox, for something he's against at. *Yang Xiao Long broke Mercury's leg in self-defense, while the audience saw her attack Mercury unprovoked. *Cole MacGrath: Ever since accused for caused the Ray Sphere explosion that led the Empire City to be quarantined due to resultant energy pollution caused several citizens became sick and evil conduits shows up to made everyone's life within the city became the living hell, this is the ordeal that Cole must face. Those whom he knew became distrustful with him and many people even loathes him for the incident. Fortunately, his confrontation with Moya, it gives him the chance to redeem himself by trying to help people as a superhero. *Butters Stotch is framed by Eric Cartman for cussing at his parents on the phone, for which he didn't do. *The Zyurangers are framed by Dora Mirage and his Zyuranger clones for causing destruction in the city, for which they didn't do. *Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Kimberly Ann Hart are all framed by Twin Man and his Twin Power Rangers for sabotaging the school's drinking fountain, for which they didn't do. *Gumball and Darwin are framed by Rob who stole taking twenty dollars from Nicole's purse, using Richard's toothbrush, and stealing Anais's Daisy the Donkey doll, which they did not do. *Muscle Man is framed by Park Avenue, for which he didn't do the graffiti. *Dr. Richard Kimble (Both (Versions) is framed for murdering his wife by a One-Armed Man. *The Gaorangers are framed by Jakanja for attacking Hurricanegers. *Steven Kovacs is framed by Chip Douglas for all of the wrongdoings, for which he didn't do. *The predators of Zootopia were being framed by Assistant Mayor Bellwether when she uses night howler flowers to make them appear to be going savage back to their former wild selves. *The Powerpuff Girls are framed by the crooks for all of the crimes in the City of Townsville (which was actually the crooks disguised as the Powerpuff Girls), for which they didn't do. *Tommy Turnbull is framed by Kamikazi for stealing a toy from the toy store, for which he didn't do. *Uncle Grandpa is framed by Aunt Grandma for saying mean things to Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, for which he didn't do. *Babe is framed by Arthur Hoggett for killing Maa, for which he didn't do. *Mickey Mouse is framed by Mortimer Mouse and Pete for stealing a baseball, for which he didn't do. *Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley were framed by Principal Deedle (The Dark Specter) for causing chaos at Coolsville High, for which they didn't do. *Commissioner Gordon is framed by Rupert Thorne for stealing the money and taking bribes from the warehouse, for which he didn't do. *Inspector Gadget is framed by the RoboGadget robot by Dr. Claw and his agents of MAD for robbing every bank in Metro City from the episode, "Doubled Agent" for which he didn't do. *Garfield was framed by a baby wolf for eating an entire cheesecake, for which he didn't do. *Axel Foley is framed by Ellis DeWald for shooting Uncle Dave Thornton, for which he didn't do. Quotes Gallery Dawn framed up by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings.png|Dawn has been framed by Scott for stealing the other contestants' belongings. spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2360.jpg|Mr. Krabs was framed by Plankton for stealing Neptune's crown. lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Kovu is framed by Zira for leading Simba into an ambush. Twilight_in_utter_shock_EG.png|Twilight Sparkle was framed by Sunset Shimmer for destoying Fall Formal decorations, which she didn't do. The breeding center secret - Brock, Ash Ketchum and Todd Snapp framed by Butch and Cassidy.jpeg|Ash, Brock and Todd Snap were framed by Butch and Cassidy from Team Rocket for breaking into the Pokémon breeding center. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mater is framed by Sir Miles Axlerod for leaking oil at the party in Japan, for which he didn't do. File:ChannelChasersPt1-601.jpg|Timmy Turner being yelled at by his parents for the destruction of their house caused by Vicky, for which he didn't do. Vlcsnap-2015-10-12-06h13m03s895.png|Ace McDougal being framed up by Ned disguised as Gordon for giving him detention in order to steal his braces. Duckintrouble.png|Duck being accused by Gordon, James, and Henry for telling lies about them to the trucks and being sent away by Sir Topham Hatt. File:2318482_orig.jpg|Sam Manson and Tucker Foley being framed by one of the ghosts and Dash Baxter for trashing the cafeteria, for which they didn't do. File:Mariosunimport11-419403_640w.jpg|Mario being framed by Bowser Jr. for using Graffiti in Isle Delfino for which he didn't do. Family-Guy-Season-9-Episode-1-40-9d3d.jpg|Tom Tucker was framed by Diane Simmons for murdering Stephanie, James Woods, Priscilla, Muriel Goldman and Derek Wilcox, for which he didn't do. File:23-0055.jpg|Bloo being framed by Bendy for all of the wrongdoings in the house, for which he didn't do. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_30.JPG|Krusty the Clown being framed by Sideshow Bob for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, for which he didn't commit. Jensen Ames Framed.jpg|Jensen Ames was framed by Pachenko for killing his wife Suzy Ames, for which he didn't do. vlcsnap-2016-01-12-23h39m53s037.png|Scooby-Doo is framed by Cookie who stole the WWE Belt. Gordon arrested.jpg|Commissioner Gordon is framed by Rupert Thorne for stealing money and taking the bribes from the warehouse for which he didn't do. Jimmy Framed.jpg|Jimmy Neutron was framed by Bueford Lee Stormshuckle for sneaking into his lab, stealing the Hypno Ray, Laser lance, and Jimmy's Report Card, for which he didn't do. S09e14 116.jpg|Milhouse Van Houten is framed by a wild boar for eating all of the students snacks from their cooler, for which he didn't do. The Powerpuff girls got badly locked.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls were mistaken for imposters. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts